


RedWings

by cadkitten



Category: D (Band), exist†trace
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bloodplay, Drabble, F/M, Oral Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-27
Updated: 2008-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asagi gives Jyou a present - a very... interesting present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RedWings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elyachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyachan/gifts).



> Someone asked for this in the Jrock Kink Meme, so here it is. This is a drabble.

Asagi smirked as he slid his eyes up the perfect body below him. He gently parted her thighs, the glint in his eyes increasing as he nipped and licked his way further North.

Jyou gasped, her body arching hard off the bed as Asagi's skilled fingers worked at her clit. She moaned loud as his fangs first scraped, and then penetrated, the pale flesh of her inner thigh. He sucked lightly, taking her lifeblood into him with each pull.

He drew away, licking lightly at her wound to close it and then continuing his path toward her center. Jyou tensed as he spread her and leaned in, lapping gently at the little pink bud he exposed to the cool night air. "A-asa-," she whimpered softly.

The raven-haired man lifted his head for a moment and met her eyes. "Hush." And then his mouth was attacking her once more. This time his tongue delved far into the depths of her passage. The taste of blood filled his mouth and he moaned against her as he felt his cock twitch in response. So she'd tried to stop him because she was on her period. He pressed his mouth harder against her shoved his tongue in, fucking her with it until she took hold of his hair and began to pull.

Not deterred at all, he continued licking her as she cried out and fell apart in his arms. "F-fuck!"

Asagi pulled back and smiled, licking his lips and tasting her bitter flavor along with the tinge of blood. He stood up and finger-combed his tousled hair back into place. "Next time you need relief from your cramps, feel free to call me immediately. Then I don't have to go hunting you down."

Jyou blinked and when her eyes opened again, Asagi was gone. She sighed as she reached down and absently ran her fingers over where he'd bitten her. What did he think he was? Oh, right, a vampire. She smirked as she closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her.  



End file.
